


loving you softly

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safeword Use, Safeword use but it's just for a break, Safewords, Shiro is a gentle dom, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Shiro wants to try out something new and Lance is more than on board with it. It's defintely an intense way to get them both into the community.Or alt; Shiro wants to try collaring Lance; they get down and dirty





	loving you softly

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while in the stream when [this art](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/161410007772/pet-3) was being drawn, ideas were being bumped around and who am I to not write shance and BDSM? My two favs? Hell yeah.

Shiro had never gone this far with another partner before. How could he have even broached the subject, they’d all been too adverse to the idea, too vanilla. Shiro had resigned himself to thinking he would never be able to experience BDSM or anything near kinky.

But here he was, heart in his throat with a collar and leash in his hands, seated in front of Lance.

He thought that maybe this would be more relaxed than the other things he wanted to try. Collars and leashes didn’t resist movements like handcuffs or ropes, they didn’t cut into skin like whips, they didn't leave bruises like floggers or a hand would. No, a collar was a showpiece. And if used right, a means of domination. Control.

He’d talked to Lance about BDSM before. When they had dinner last night, watching tv. Lance’s feet had been tucked into Shiro’s lap, their usual spot. Lance was nestled down into the arm of the couch with a pillow behind himself, scrolling around his phone on his chest. Shiro had kept himself turned to the tv but his attention fully on Lance, gauging his reaction.

Lance had simply shrugged his shoulder a bit before humming. “Never tried it. It’s fine I guess.”

And it sent Shiro’s heart racing. He didn’t exactly hate it, or at least people who partook in it.

“So would you ever try it? BDSM?”

Shiro prodded carefully, thinking out every word. He’d glanced at Lance from the corner of his eyes. Lance didn’t even shift positions or look up. His lips pursed gently before he spoke.

“I guess? I don’t know much about it though.”

And Shiro didn’t know how to continue the conversation from there so he had ended it. Just stayed silent and went back to watching tv.

But his mind kept going, taking the idea that Lance didn’t say no. Lance hadn’t completely shut the idea down.

He’d found himself later in a sex store, purchasing only the finest of padded collars and a sturdy short leash.

He’d left the store with his hands shaking with nerves and excitement.

Lance was still lounged on the couch like a cat when Shiro got home, head pillowed on his arm, stretched out over the floor with his phone precariously dangling. He’d looked over at Shiro with a wave of the foot and a pucker of lips.

“Hey there big boy, why don’t you come over here and give me some sugar.” He laughed, rolling over onto his side so he could be at Optimal Kissing Position™.

Shiro had laughed and walked over to him, fingers tightly clutching the paper bag he had, giving Lance a quick peck.

“We need to talk,” he’s said.

When Lance visibly blanched with worry, Shiro hastily added that it wasn’t anything bad or troublesome. Lance still looked apprehensive as he sat up, phone being locked and tossed to the side so it couldn't be reached.

Shiro took his seat next to Lance and in a rush had just revealed everything to him. His thoughts about BDSM, about trying it, about giving Lance the collar (it was _Lance’s_ after all), about them using a safeword if necessary (it was necessary, Shiro was going to do this right if he got the chance).

Lance had sat there listening carefully, knowing how important it was for Shiro to talk to him about this. And because he saw how nervous Shiro was, despite his calm and serious tone, his eyes always staying on Lance’s, his foot would tap occasionally, or a finger would twitch.

Lance kept himself loyal to listening anyway. Letting Shiro finish before he reacted. And oh god the collar. When Shiro had pulled it out and showed it to Lance in his hands, gently holding onto it and the leash…

It was the softest blue he’d seen, not exactly white but it was just a tone away from getting close. It was gorgeous. And that was a filler word Lance could use until he thought of something better.

He’d shut his eyes, feeling too much elation, too much everything. With a deep inhale he tried to control his racing heart, the flush he felt coming to his face.

But Shiro wasn’t as near happy. He just saw Lance breathing in disappointment. Shutting his eyes in disgust because he couldn't bear to look at Shiro anymore, couldn’t even believe Shiro would ask him to do something so gross.

Shiro clutched the collar in his hands, stomach dropping.

Lance finally sighed out, a smile crawling across his face as he opened his eyes and looked at Shiro with such warmth he might as well have been hugged by it.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” He said softly, reaching out to lay a hand over Shiro’s over, over the collar and leash.

At first Shiro didn’t believe Lance. Sure that he was joking with him, thinking this entire thing was a joke.

But Lance gave Shiro’s hand a squeeze, drawing closer.

“Would you put it on me? Is it okay if we did this here?”

Lance asked, giving away his own nervousness. But he was also eager. Eager to try something new with Shiro, something that Shiro _wanted_ them to try.

Shiro had stared openly at Lance, mouth slightly gaped before he’d blinked and closed his mouth. He beamed, happy and excited that Lance wanted to do this with him.

“Of course.” He whispered, barely leaning in order to press their lips together. Lance met him with enthusiasm, hands smoothing up Shiro’s chest so that he could then lean his arms on the broad, strong shoulders.

The soft pressure against his throat was expected but it still startled Lance into gasping into Shiro’s mouth.

It was a heavy weight that stayed even after Shiro took his hands away. Shiro smiled, hands soft on Lance’s waist.

“Would you be okay having sex like this? I don’t want to go too fast.”

Lance whined a bit when the kiss stopped, but relented, rested his forehead on Shiro’s.

“Of course I would. I was kind of expecting it.” Lance admitted.

And that was it, enough for Shiro to kiss Lance again, hands pawing to get the other’s clothes off.

Shiro had left Lance for a brief moment after they’d gotten him undressed to grab lube and a condom. Lance had flat out thrown the condom out of reach and told Shiro he wanted to feel everything.

Shiro took his seat back on the couch, reaching up with the leash and snapping it in place to the D-ring that was on the collar. It dangled there against Lance’s chest while he got undressed, pulled his shirt off along with his pants and underwear.

Lance licked his lips, eyeing every bit of Shiro now exposed to him. It wasn’t at all a new sight for Lance but he never grew tired of it.

“We should have a safeword in case you want to stop everything.”

Lance then nodded, thinking of something.

“If you want some more time to think about it we can just use the stoplight system, you’ve read about it right?”

“Red is stop, Green is go. Yellow means speed the hell up.”

Shiro then leveled Lance with a stern look.

“Yellow is slow down, Lance.”

Lance just chuckled, rubbing Shiro’s shoulders soothingly.

“I know.”

“You’re a bad driver.”

“I know.”

Lance said again, grin widening on his face. He liked that they were still chatting in a relaxed way, that Lance wasn’t forced to be quiet or follow a certain code. He didn’t know if he was ready for that yet.

Shiro then took the leash in hand, giving it an experimental tug. Lance took a step forward, swallowing against the collar.

It was snug against his throat, not too tight, but definitely not loose enough to just hang around his neck.

When Lance stepped between Shiro’s legs, the collar easily slipped around his throat. Nothing uncomfortable while the D-ring and leash came to rest behind Lance.

Shiro was already half-hard, breathing a bit heavier. It made Lance flustered for some unfathomable reason. Knowing Shiro was getting excited seeing Lance like this was...something.

“What do you want me to do?” Lance mumbled, wanting to do something other than standing there like a showroom centerpiece.

Shiro’s other hand, metal and chilled, slid around Lance’s hip, bringing him in closer.

“Put your hands on my shoulders, you’re not allowed to take them away unless I tell you to, understand?”

“Yes, Shiro.”

Lance could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, sure that his cheeks were already red. But he did as told anyway, fingers squeezing Shiro’s shoulders before he relaxed.

Shiro brought his hand lower, already slick with lube as they circled Lance’s entrance.

Lance exhaled gently, feeling himself coo over how perfect Shiro was in his head. He let his eyes fall shut, feeling those warm fingers move in slow and firm circles, threatening to slip inside of him with any given second.

But Shiro just kept circling, teasingly slow as if he had all the time in the world. When Lance pushed his hips back slightly, a whine stuck in his throat, Shiro pulled his fingers back, tsking.

“Look at me, Lance.”

Shiro commanded, leaving no room for disobeying with that strong voice. Lance opened his eyes, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth to lick over nervously before letting it go.

Having Shiro look at him so darkly was definitely new, the way his eyes glittered with excitement and looking over Lance with sheer reverence.

Shiro said nothing more, waited until Lance was no longer squirming before he returned to the previous task. This time giving Lance what he wanted as he pushed a finger into him.

Lance appreciated the slow pace, the need to be soft with each other and take their time, it was a new thing they were trying, but Lance was never one for patience.

With a shaking inhale, Lance rolled his hips back, taking more of Shiro’s finger into himself. He knew he could start out with two, they had done it before when they were in a hurry or if Lance was watching an ache, but Shiro deemed it now necessary to ensure Lance was nothing if not properly stretched and prepped.

Not wishing to make this anymore drawn out or fussy than it needed to be, Shiro dipped a second finger into Lance, teasing right up to the second knuckle before spreading them softly.

Lance moaned breathlessly, a noise soft enough it was necessary to strain to hear it. But Shiro wanted that, wanted Lance to give everything he had over to him. Every breath, every moan, every needy roll of his hips.

Shiro sunk his two fingers in deeper, rubbing and prodding at Lance’s walls for his prostate, not having to search that long before he found it and curled his fingertips into it.

Lance’s legs wobbled for a moment, having to take a small step forward to keep himself upright. A soft call of Shiro’s name followed a moan, desperate and needy.

“Tell me what you want, baby. I’ll give it to you. I’m here for you.” Shiro whispered, looking up at Lance with a gentle smile.

Lance had closed his eyes when Shiro pushed in two fingers, and they were still shut, Lance obviously focusing on every touch Shiro gave him. but now they opened again, shining with unshed tears.

“I want you.” He whispered, pressing closer again with another small step, as if he couldn’t help but gravitate towards Shiro.

“I love you.” He said, quieter.

Shiro felt his chest ache, a good one of course, the kind that filled you with warmth and so much…

He didn’t want to sound like a cliche but it was overflowing with love. So much happiness and joy and desire that Shiro couldn’t help but breathe against it.

His hand tightened with the leash, gave the smoothest of pulls to tighten the collar around Lance’s neck and it drew a breathless “ _please_ ” out of him.

Shiro had to move this along now, wanted nothing more than for Lance to be in his arms where he could hold him and kiss him and whisper everything he loved about him into his skin.

Shiro eased in a third finger, taking his time to be sweet, take it slow and make it good for Lance.  He scissored his fingers with each thrust, getting Lance loose and relaxed. It didn’t take long for Lance to make a choked off noise and duck his head, clenching around Shiro’s fingers while his cock jumped.

“ _Shiro._ ” He gasped, fingers now starting to shake on broad shoulders, warm shoulders that were sturdy, holding him up. Lance would have been on his knees by now were he not holding on. His legs felt weak, everything about him felt weak.

And that was what confused him. How strange was it that just a collar and some gentle touches turn the atmosphere so intense, overwhelming and new. It was scary, but Lance trusted Shiro, trusted the man he loved to do things right. And he always would.

Shiro finally drew his fingers out of Lance with a wet slide, ignoring the noise of protest Lance had made. His hand now returned to Lance’s hip to steady him.

As Lance held Shiro’s gaze, Shiro tugged on the leash once more, a steady increase of pressure that now had Lance having to lean in order to stay where he was, consequently making it strenuous to breathe.

“This is how I love seeing you the most.” Shiro said, voice soft but loud for Lance to hear him without trying. It was as if Shiro were talking to some divine being, or at least Shiro made him feel that way, the tilt if his head, the soft gaze, the hand on his hip. “Because only _I_ get to.”

Heat pooled in Lance’s gut, and Lance discovered a new thing about himself. And he thought that maybe getting off to just Shiro praising him, or even just talking to him, wasn’t at all a far fetched notion.

“Sh-Shiro…”

Lance felt himself blush, from head to toe, shining just for Shiro. His breathing was heavy, much more than Shiro’s own excited breath.

Shiro didn’t expect any more for Lance, simply guided him close until his chest was to Shiro’s face, where he pressed a warm kiss.

Shiro’s hand slid from Lance’s hip to his thigh, easing the other into his lap. Lance’s hands never left Shiro’s shoulders, using him now to stay balanced as his knees perched on the edge of the couch.

Lance felt as if he were teetering, between his knees now on a stable place, but Shiro tugging the leash back, _his_ leash.

Shiro’s hand moved again, dipped between both of them where Lance watched Shiro wrap his own fingers around his cock.

Lance’s mouth watered at the sight, the few soft jerks that the man gave himself had his foreskin rolling away from the head, revealing shiny pink and beaded precum before the upstroke hid it away.

Shiro didn’t waste long touching himself, that wasn’t what this was, no. He worked the left over lube on his cock before leaning back and using the hand with the leash to press on Lance’s back.

It guided Lance to come over his lap more, to balance himself over Shiro’s cock like a waiting game.

But there was no waiting to be done, they had waited long enough. Shiro took his cock by the base to angle himself, head notching against Lance’s warm and slick hole. It twitched against him, eager to be filled again.

And who was Shiro to not oblige. Lance took the cue at his back to start pressing down, taking it slow as he lowered himself onto Shiro’s cock inch by thick inch.

By the time he was fully seated in Shiro’s lap, hips rolling in tiny little jerks, both of them were panting.

Shiro had let the collar go slack for a moment, while Lance was taking Shiro in, but now he clutched at it once more, had Lance tipping his head back with a moan able to be rivaled against the most filthy of porn. Shiro would have to talk to Lance about filming themselves later.

“Oh, fuck. Shiro. _Shiro_.” Lance gasped, unable to stop his hips from moving, he kept himself pressed down, but grinding against Shiro was another thing. He _needed_ he feel Shiro moving inside of him, he would go crazy if he didn't get Shiro’s cock twitching inside.

Shiro bucked his hips softly, testing his motion. It bounced Lance softly, enough to get his cock curving into Lance that much deeper before Lance was raising up on trembling thighs.

“You going to ride me, baby?” Shiro asked, voice husky with lust.

Lance bit out, “ _fuck yes_ ” before he started to drop his hips.

They fell into a rhythm that way, Lance working with each strong flex of his thighs and pressing hard into Shiro’s shoulders, Shiro pushing up occasionally to get into Lance’s deeper.

All it took was a few trialed angles for Shiro to finally bump up into Lance’s prostate again, the head of his cock glancing off it hard enough to have Lance’s nails dig into his shoulders with a cry.

“ _There_ , Shiro! Right there, please. Please.”

Lance didn’t stop moving his hips, didn't stop himself from bouncing on Shiro’s cock to try and chase that feeling. It was like he was going to cum, yet went right away as soon as it stopped being pressed into. And Lance wanted to cum so badly.

Shiro moved his free hand around to the small of Lance’s back, steadying him while he began to thrust again, angling each one hard to grind into that spot Lance kept gasping about.

Lance’s fingers clawed into Shiro’s hair, tugged futilely before running back down to his nap and over his shoulders. His breaths came quicker with every thrust, moans punched out of him with each hard jolt.

It didn’t take that much longer for Lance to start messing up, his rhythm faulting as he came down faster and faster. It took Lance longer to raise up on aching and burning thighs, exhaustion quickly taking hold. The fact that he couldn’t _breathe_...

It was so much, so much that Lance felt the word ‘yellow’ at the back of his throat, ready to come warbling out at any given thrust.

Lance needed a hand around his cock, had to have something to help him push over that teetering edge.

Lance felt tears gather at his eyes, once again like he might cry and he hated that. He didn’t want to be crying during a moment that was so special to him, special to Shiro.

Lance choked up around the lump in his throat, barely able to squeak out “yellow” before the tears started to fall.

Shiro stopped immediately for him, the leash in hand was let go, allowing the collar to no longer be pulled up on Lance’s throat. Shiro’s hands immediately came to Lance’s face, softly holding his head up like he might break any moment.

“Lance? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Lance nodded, lips pursed to stave off his hiccuped breaths. Shiro was worried about Lance, if they needed to stop completely. But Lance had only told him to slow down, it wasn’t a case for them to shut everything down.

“Do you want me to take the collar off?” He asked, a lump in his own throat. He thought it might be resolved when Lance shook his head no, but it stayed there.

“Are you hurt?”

Again, Lance shook his head no.

Shiro sighed in relief, but kept Lance close, feeling himself soften a bit.

“I’m sorry.” Lance muttered, sniffing as he brought a hand up to paw at his face, Shiro gently took him by the wrist to stop him,

“Lance, I need you to tell me what’s wrong, okay? We can stop if you want to, don’t be scared to tell me.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Lance tried, other hand now playing with the buzzed hair on the back of Shiro’s nape. “It’s just. A lot. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I understand. We can take a break-”

“No. No I just…” Lance tried to duck his head, hide his face into Shiro’s palms, “I wanna cum..”

Shiro’s gaze softened, finally realizing what Lance was getting at. And if Shiro felt himself twitch in excitement at Lance asking to cum, well he wouldn’t mention it.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Shiro wanted to make sure before he moved again, wanted Lance to feel safe before they kept going.

Lance wanted to be snappy, wanted to beg Shiro to just fuck him already and make him cum, but he knew Shiro was just worried, wanting to make sure everything was green before anything else.

“Yes, Shiro.”

It was the confirmation they needed, for Shiro to lift Lance up slightly, enough that he could thrust into Lance without any issues other than the bump of their skin together.

This time, Shiro got his free hand over Lance’s cock, jerking him off slowly, timed with his thrusts.

Lance still sniffled between hesitant moans, tucking his head against Shiro’s shoulder. His tears had more or less dried up, finally stopping when Shiro has started touching him.

“You’re doing to good, Lance. So perfect.” Shiro said, eyes shutting as he felt himself draw closer to his own orgasm. It didn’t take long to get back up to that point.

The praise drew Lance’s moans to be louder, an arm slung carelessly over Shiro’s shoulder to keep them pressed close. The only free motion they both got was of their hips, rolling and slapping together.

One last thrust, one more hard press of Shiro’s fingers, and Lance was cumming, gasping when the collar pressed gently against his throat.

Lance didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but he was pretty sure it was the best damn orgasm he’s had in his life. One that had Lance tearing up yet again as he moaned, jerked in Shiro’s arms until he was spent.

Shiro grunted, pressed up into that clenching heat until he too was spilling himself, cock spurting hot cum into Lance until he was gasping to try and pull out, too sensitive.

“I love you.” Lance gasped, pressing himself against Shiro when the man had finally leaned back. Lance kissed Shiro until he was breathless, body buzzing with energy from his orgasm, left over and maning his muscles shaky.

“I love you, Lance.” Shiro rubbed his clean hand, warm metal, over Lance’s hip, up his back until he could hug Lance.

They sat there together in silence, sharing soft and hot kisses in the afterglow.

It was Lance that finally moved first, sitting up and looking embarrassed.

“I’m sorry I messed it up for you,” he said tightly, eyes distant as if he were trying to run away from himself, “I shouldn’t have freaked out like that, it was stupid.”

Shiro frowned, taking Lance’s chin so that he could look him in the eyes. After letting go he said,

“You didn’t mess anything up. You did what was right, you got too overwhelmed and asked me to take a minute. There is nothing wrong with needing that time, Lance. Don’t be sorry for it. I’m happy you told me.”

Lance nodded in understanding, swallowing nervously as he was reprimanded.

“You were perfect. Thank you.” Shiro said, now much more gentle, “Let’s clean up, okay?”

“Yeah. Except I don’t know how good my walking is going to be.”

“I’ll carry you.”

And without a further notice Shiro scooped Lance into his arms, getting up from the couch, with minor difficulties, and headed for the bathroom.

After running the warm water in the bath and removing the leash from the collar, Shiro eased Lance into the water, taking his place behind him.

Lance stayed silent through the whole thing, smiling at soft praises whispered against his skin, humming and tilting his head back when Shiro washed his body, shivering when Shiro finally took the collar off and went over every place of contact with careful fingers and lips.

It was a blissfully floating feeling, one Lance found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the more Shiro pet him, fed him sips of water, toweled him off.

By the time Lance felt his back against their bed he was sure he was dreaming, already asleep.

But the more Shiro held onto him and played with his hair, the more alert Lance became. It was as if he were finally coming back to himself after taking a trip somewhere.

“Hey there.”

Shiro smiled, fingers tangled with Lance’s while his other hand brushed Lance’s hair back. Lance returned the smile sleepily, turning over to curl into Shiro.

“I love you.” Shiro whispered, kissing Lance’s slack mouth before kissing his cheek.

Lance hummed in approval and agreement.

“Y’know,” he said, quiet in the dark room like a secret between them, “I think we should try bondage next.”

Shiro’s laugh rocked Lance to sleep, a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so if you find any grammatical or spelling errors please let me know!! It will be much appreciated!  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment or kudos, or both! It makes me want to write more content like this ;)


End file.
